Spider veins, are a common cosmetic problem. They occur in approximately eighty million people, mostly Caucasian females. When severe they may be so unsightly as to deter the wearing of clothing such as shorts or skirts and may show through hosiery.
The cause is thought to be related to estrogen and/or venous insufficiency. Current treatment consists of sclerotherapy or laser treatment by cauterizing the veins. In Suval, U.S. Pat. No. 5,792,168 there is shown a device for treating varicose veins which includes a needle having a hook to capture the vein for removal from the incision. However, destroying the veins in situ does not work because veins will recannulize. Therefore, physically removing veins or interrupting their continuity appears to be the best hope for treatment.